A Morealless End
by Hero Of Writing
Summary: A project that began as Yaoi became a tale of much more.


The Moral-less end  
By, Alex Jackson Eltringham

Chapter 1:  
**The best of us all**

Ryan an eighteen year old Caucasian boy pushed himself to the edge of the bed. He sat up in a daze rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He held his hands together and raised them over his head and stretched with a yawn. With that motion every muscle in his body tightened. His tall figure stood, well built with a six pack. He licked the edge of his lip piercing and headed to his hamper full of black shirts and blue jeans. He pulled out a shirt with the words sloppily written as if with paint splatters 'Sent To Hell'. He threw it on and a pair of jeans, and returned to sitting on his bed. The dark room created a cave like atmosphere, blankets over the window--that needed to be washed, and a lack of light except for the small nightstand lamp that barely glistened on the golden doorknob.

Ryan pushed the long black hair that almost covers his face. He reached into his nightstand draw and pulled out a black cell phone. He Opens this flip phone and began to dial a number. "Hey." and a pause. "No I just woke up." he continued to talk on the device. A longer silence fell. "Alright I will met you there." Ryan sat up from the bed and left the room.

At a circular table at the mall Tony sat in a titanium chair playing with the straw in the cup from Sabarro. His face pale, and his hair dark. The contrast made him look nonhuman from a distance. His dark gray shirt and button up black shirt over it, loosely fit in his thin frame. A couple of girls walked past in brighter colors, and mealy smiled as they passed Tony. He only smiled.

Another boy sporting an unusual fashion of a turquoise shirt, and army pants. Blond hair blue eyed, assumed to be Texan. His short wavy hair, dirty blond, and a predominant jawline along with a double Chin. He had an almost golden tan. He sat at the table across from Tony as he opened a box of pizza. "I don't get it." He said as he took a bite of pizza, cheese holding onto the bread for dear life.

Tony looked up from the cup to the boy. "Don't get what?"

"Why girls fawn over you like you are a god."

"Besides the fact that I am a god?"

The boy scoffs at Tony and takes another bite. He continues with food in his mouth. "It's like they want to hang out with emotionally suppressed people. Do they want to help you solve all your problems, and that's why they are attracted to you?"

"Wow." He said effortlessly. "You know nothing of girls."

"Do too."

"Yeah, that's why they ignore you."

"No, they ignore me because..."

"Your a" He coughs "Dumb ass" Hidden by the cough.

"I guess I left myself open for that one."

"You did."

Tony sees Ryan out of the corner of his eye approach the table. He sits at a chair between Tony and the blond haired pretty boy. Ryan looks at the boy. "Hey Jo's."

"What's hanging Ryan."

"I was. Ten minutes ago. But I decided to come here first." Ryan joked.

"Ha ha." Jos snicked. "Why do I hang out with you guys. You always pick on me."

"Well because we get more play than you." Tony answers.

"And you make us look better." Ryan finishes with a smile.

"Yeah." Jos stops chewing and makes odd motions with his jaw. He sits back his tong getting dough out from between his teeth. "I know why."

"Really." Ryan said with intruig.

"It's because it reminds me that I am normal. And happy." He starts to add more to that but ius inturrupted by the cell phone ring of 'Opps I Did It Again'. He slides his hand in his lower pocket taking out his phone. He puts it to his ear. He mouths, "My girlfriend." and walks off.

"Should we ditch him?"

* * *

In a more residential neighborhood Ryan and Tony walk down the street. Their hands in their pockets, and hair blowing in the slight breze. The sun is setting showing the filth the day has made. In the vibrant colors the sun is fading from the sky. "Remember when we used to take bathes together." Ryan asked.

"Yeah like when we were five."

"We would play in the tub for hours."

"Yeah then our moms would make us get out. Why are you bringing this up?"

They turn a corner and start heading up a pathway to a fence gate. They enter and as the gate is closed behind them "Because."

Ryan takes Tonys hand and pulls tony to him.

"What are you doing?"

Before Tony could finish Ryan had embraced Tony, and grinded his crotch against Tonys.

"Ryan!"

"Shh." IS all tat was mutterd. Ryan fprced his lips against Tonys. Tony pulled back a little and Ryan followed. Tony's back is slammed against the wall. Ryan grabbs Tonys butt, Tony not knowing what to do gives in and rips Ryans black shirt off. HIs muscles moving, tightening with every movment of his head. Ryan slides Tonys black overshirt off his arms. Tony slides his hand down Ryans pants. Ryan slides his fingers along Tonys dark hair. Ryan lets out a slight moan. Together the two boys move down the fence now laying on the ground. Tony slides his tounge along Ryans lip piercing. Tony ontop throws his shirt off. Ryan unbuckles Tony's belt letting it dangle. Tony pushes his lips against Ryans , tilting his head foward.

A bright light is flashed on them as Ryans father is standing over them. A fist to the face of Ryan and immediatly his face bleeds. His father then picks Tony up and throws him against the fence. Tony lands on the ground injured.

"What are you doing!" Ryan screams.

"How dare you..." With a discusted look, Ryans Father kicks him in the side. "You little fag! Get the F*** out of here!" Ryans father raises his hand but stops. "You sick basterds would enjoys this. Now get out!

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
****The cold Knight**

R**yan sat on the uncomfortable blue and red patterned train seat. He looked down to the ticket in his hand. 'Seattle'. He looked up in a fury ready to scream at whatever faced him. He looked out the window to see a blur of raindrops and fog on his window. He slammed his head against the glass hopping to cause enough pain to make him pass out. Better yet kill him. The impact made a loud thud, and most people looked up from their busy lives to note this action. One small little girl no more than five years old. A long pink ribbon in her flowing blond hair. She walked over to Ryan staring at the glass blur. "Are you okay?" She asked. But before he could answer, her assumed to be mother took her by the hand and carried her away.**

**Ryan looked at the spot the girl once was. Starring in an empty bliss. Lost to all, and wanted by none. And yet he was to live in some distant place with some distant aunt. Beter than anywhere near his father. He didn't know where Tony was after the Ambulance picked him up. Ryan wished his father killed him, and then for once his father would recieve the cold bitter taste of the ****jail cell he put his son in.**

****

THe train was cold, quiet, and cheery. Ryan's black shirt was a great contrast to the trains bright colors. THe ride was long. And soon enough, his was to travel from Sacramento, to hell. Not that Sacremento was better, but Tony was there. He hoped.

Jos had been a better friend than he made clear. He was there when Tony waas taken away, and not only was it him who called for help, but also took a hit or two for Tony. Jos knew where Ryan and Tony were going. He knew his friends well. Another regret. Ryan bit his toung as hard as he could drawing blood. The train came to a slow stop.

"Chicago train station. Last stop!" The conductor put over his intercom. The doors opened and he helped the little girl in the pink dress with a bag. She gave him a tight hug, and a small peck on his cheek. He was middle aged. Wrinkles on his face, probably from smileing too much. And he seemed a little out of shape. He stopped at Ryans bench and looked at him empatheticaly. "Chicago." He said softly.

"Thank you." Ryan nodded.

"I hear that there is a really good coffe shop on every corner here. Starbucks." He said with a reassuring smile.

"I don't drink coffe." Ryan retorted blankly as he grabbed his backpack and slid it over his shoulder.

He walked off the train and onto the station. Rainy would be the forcast for this bitterly cold evening. Ryan peered up slightly with an evil glance seeing several raindrops. He walked with a slouch to the other side of the train station. A woman that looked somwhat like his mother approached him. She was brown haird. Long and curly. She wore a pinstripe suit that seemed too small, and thin framed glasses.

Immediatly she embraced Ryan and looked at his face. Swelled up. Bruised. "I assume the trip was lousy." She walked to a golden colored Honda and took out her keys pushing the fob. The car beeped. "Get in."

*** * ***

The two of them drove in silence for long periods of time. Ryans aunt would try to break the silence by sighing. Her fingers griped the wheel as her focus was not entirely on the road. Ryan sat in the seat unmoving, almost without breathing. His shallow breath masked by the car engien. "I remember that your mother and I went on vacation to see Half dome. She looked at the mountian and then to me, and said, 'That mountian reminds me of you.' Of course I asked her why. She said, 'Because like your husband, only half of him shows.' Only later did I realise what she ment. Your mother was good at reading people. She knew my husband better than I."

Ryan tried not to listen to this horrid story. This lack of a point story about a husband that left her is her usual drama. "Another time when I was pregnant with my second child, your mother came over just because I wanted her chocolate cheesecake. THose weird cravings. Your mother always helped me like that."

"When she went to see you, she left me with my father."

"Your mother was foolish to marry your father. Sure she was pregnant with you, but don't try to fix a mistake with a mistake."

"Mistake?" Ryan stared at her with a fury. His depression reorded to be last on his mind.

"Well not you, just her not being smart. She never planned things well. And I love my sister, but she never made good choices."

"Like you?" Ryan said it with a taste of satisfaction, this bitterly cold utter, was only to put salt on an open wound.

They drove for a half an hour later they arrived at a middle income house on the outskirts of the city. She turned off the ignition and sat in the car in silence with Ryan. The rain making loud splashes. She stared off over the hood of her car. "Your mother would want you to stay with us."

"This is just another one of her mistakes." Ryan got out of the car and closed the door and stood in the rain leaving his mothers sister.

She got out of the car. The rain pourd now and Ryan was soaking wet. "I loved your mother, I still love her! And yes, like your mother." she shouted. "And like your mother, you are too damn stubbon to get out of the pouring rain. You can sleep outside if you want, I wouldn't prefer it, but if you want to make the mistakes like your mother, get pnumonia." Aunt Nora grabbes her purse and walks to the door. She takes out her keys and unlocks the door.

"You took my mother away from me when I needed her most. She was gone while my father hit me."

"Your father hit her too. She came here to hide form him. And when she did, I was the one who drove back to pick you up. I was always there to help you. As I am now. The door is open." She walks in by herself and leaves the door a crack open. Ryan stands there for a long time. He finally walks to the porch with a deck. On the left of the front door was a piece of wood hanging from a cheap pice of rope 'The Tenyons.' His mothers name. Unlike his, and his fathers. Knight.

* * *

Chapter 3:  
The injured heart

Jos walks down the hospital hallway. He steps to a nurses desk and a nurse looking like Aunt Jamima turns in her chair. Jos speaks "Tony Monissa? He is a friend."

"Are you _the_ friend?" She said in a loud and unpleasent voice.

"I am _the _friend that want's to see how he is, taking a few hits myself."

"Third door on the left. Room 206." She pointed with her large index finger, not letting any boisterous tone mellow.

Jos walkes into the hospital room. Tony is laying in the bed with a cast around his chest, and a neck collar. Jos shifted his mouth to the right side bitting his left cheek. THe room was dark. It's dull pink and yellow flower border unseable in the room with the window coverd by a hospital darkening shade. "Well, much like your room." Jos said plainly.

Tony laid in the bed and said nothing. Jos sat himself upon Tony's hospital bed. He looked at the hospital tray full of food and took a butterd roll. "So what happend before I got there?" He said confused. Tony said nothing. "Last I saw, Ryan was shirtless, and your belt was unbuckled. Maybe I don't want to know what happened." Jos took a bite.

"Ryan kissed me."

"Woah, I did not see that comming. I figued Ryan was gay." Sarcasticly. A few moments of silence.

"What happened to your face?"

"Same as yours."

"Where's Ryan?"

"My mother called his aunt, and he is somwhere in Seattle."

"Is he comming back?"

Jos sruggs and takes another bite of the roll. THe room quiet besides Jos' chewing of the roll. "Look I know you like Ryan too. Just not the way I do."

"And how do you like Ryan?"

"As A friend."

"Sorry we ditched you."

"Well I was busy with my girlfriend."

"You mean your mother?"

"I'm no mommys boy. And as far as Ryan being gone, we have to got him back here."

"How do we do that?"

"Not we, me. I plan to give him money for a ticket."

"Because it's that simple."

"It can be."

"As far as I figure it, he has to come back for his fathers court case. He has to testify with us right?"

"THe police can get enough on his father just from us."

"He will come back right?"

"After a second I kissed him back."

"I got it."

"Got what?"

"Chicks dig you because girls think gay guys are hot. Like we think hot lezbos are... I do." He corrects himself as he shakes his head.

Jos jumps from Tony's bed and starts walking to the window. Jos draws the curtian letting light fill the room. Tony again looks up sheilding his eyes from the light.

Jos stands there looking out the window, his hands behind his back. A young candy striper walks in the room. She is about seventeen, brown hair, long and strait in a pony tail. Her hazel eyes matches the tender timber of her voice. Her slim frame no taller than five and a half feet approaches Tony's bedside. "How are you feeling today?" She spoke. Jos turned around hearing this new voice not hearing her footsteps. Tony simply gives her a look. "Who is your visitor?"

Tony smiled at this occasion to make fun of Jos now embarrasing him in front of a hot girl. "His name is Jos."

"Marian." She put out her hand to shake Jos'. Jos nervously took it. He smiled slightly not helping with his nervs he tripped over Tony's bed while walking twards her. "You okay?"

"Fine, fine. Thank you, how are you?" His voice squeked as the final word was spoken. Marian gave a standoffish smile.

"I am good." She looked at Tony. "I heard that soon enough you will be able to go home."

"But he still has a neck collar." Jos interjected.

"He wears it because he thinks you will like it."

"I will like it?" Jos repeted confused.

"I better go see everyone else. Seems you and your frind are okay." She smiles, turnes around, and walks to the door.

"No It's okay, we will have pleanty of alone time after we get home." Tony stops her.

"Okay." Marian takes the hospital chair.

"Nice shoes." Jos comments. Marian looks at Jos. " I go shopping with my mother all the time."

"Oh, well I havn't gotten my uniform shoes." He lifts her aprin showing a good portion of her thighs as she looks at her shoes. "It's nice to get off of them once in a while."

"So you are always working?" Tony inquires.

"Yeah. If you didn't ask me to stay, I would have to keep working."

"Arnt you working?" Jos smiles.

"Yes." Marian smiloes with a finger pointing at Jos. "A summer job my parent made me get."

"Marian!" THe nuse from behind the desk calls.

"And I plan on keeping it." Marian jumps out of the chair and runs out the room.

Tony stared blankly at Jos as he is dazed in a fixed position where Marian last was. "I thought you were pretty smooth."

"Faker. And she was pretty um, open?"

"That's because she thinks your my boyfriend."

"What!?"

And Tony picks up the unfineshed butter role and eats it in one bite.

**Chapter 4:  
****THe unforseen delema**

Ryan woke up on the uncomfortable couch that was his aunts. He sat up, the smell of over oiled potatoes with an italian herb was intoxicating as he had not eaten scince he left Sacremento. His bare back, cold, as is everythign in this house.

His aunt had three children. Five, ten, and sixteen. All younger than him and annoying. Her husband ran off on her with his secratary. Old problems. Unoriginal. Like so many stories. She works at the school her children attend. Principle. Their lives have the love and security his only had with his mother. From his mothers side of the family, was the true sense of parenthood.

Ryan got up from the couch throwing the blanket off of him, he only wearing a pair of boxer briefs, headed for the kitchen. Within the dirty four walls of the kitchen, the three boys sat at the table eating cereal as their mother prepared slop on bread and threw them in lunch bags.

THe children were like their mother. All slightly overweight, but happy. The five year old had a sloppy dribble of milk on the side of his mouth. The ten year old looked in awe of Ryan, and the sixteen year old gave a stare that could be interpreted as jelouse. Ryan sat at the table, and before him was placed a platter full of eggs, sausage, and potatoes. Greasy potatoes. Ryan's aunt stood beside him, "The cleache, gotta put some meat on them bones." She said with a smile. Bright and cheery. As if nothing happened last night.

"Thank you aunt Nora."

"You have a big day ahead of you. School bus arrives in about ten minutes. So hurry."

THe youngest child looks up in an exasperated fustration, "Mom, you are the bus."

THe teenager mumbles "SHe was talking about herself."

Ryan finally payed attention to what they looked like. All red hair, same bowl cut, freckles, and a round face. Much like their father. A constant reminder to Aunt Nora of the husband who left her. But maybe she doesn't look at it that way. "Alright." Ryans simple response.

* * *

In Tony's hospital room Jos sleeps in the chair as the sun rises. Tony stands up and opens the curtians. "Morning sunshine, the Earth says hello!" Tony spoke cheerfully. Jos rolled over trying to get his face from the sun.

"Why are you so happy?" Jos snickerd.

"I'm not, just happier that you are not." Tony smirked.

Marian steppes through the door looking at jos curled up in the chair. "You're out of bed!".

"Am I?"

"More than I am." Jos pulls the blanket over his head. Two cops enter the room. Both tall, puggy, and seemingly unhappy. The only contrast between them is, one was white, and one was black, and their name tags had the reverse.

"Tony Monissa?" White asked.

"Yes."

"We need to ask you a couple of questions about the incedent that happend a couple of days ago." Black stated.

"Privetly." White added.

MArian and Jos left the room and the door closed behind them. Jos looked around. "Anywhere to get a cup of coffe?"

"THe Hospital Cafeteria."

"Thank you." Jos began to walk away.

"You don't want me to come with you?"

* * *

Ryan's father walks down a long hallway hands in cuffs. Two police escourts to his right and left. Another man in a nice three piece suit meets up with Ryans father. "My client does not need those." THe lawyer motions to the Handcuffs.

THe officer to the right takes them off. THe Lawyer takes Ryan's father's arm and guids him to the door. The officers stay behind. "The court unfortunatly does have a case against you. Your son leaving the state after such an incedent shows he had a reason to fear you, and thus a plausable reason for your acused abuse. As to the other two teenagers involved, even more support to the fact. Can you tell me anything, can you give me a reason as to why you did this? Were they...". Ryan's father stops.

"Where is my son?"

Chapter 5:

Those Who Wish To Be Known

In the Cafeteria in the hospital, Jos and Marian sit at a table far from the lunch line food. THe aroma of the room was like that of a bar bathroom. Not too tolorable close to the food. In the back corners the lighting was dim, and the windows were so dirty they might as well be tinted. Jos stares at Marian who is smiling back at him holding a cup of coffee. Jos seems nervous and Marian comfortable. "So your parents made you get a job?" He asks.

"Yeah, they are too cheap to give me hand outs." She laughed a bit as Jos smiled.

"Well at least your parents care enough to teach you life lessons. My parents like to baby me."

"Well at least you are a cute baby."

"Thank you.. What?!" He sat up more erect. "You think I am cute?"

"You and Ryan make a cute couple." A patient sitting at a table some distance away starts coughing. Marians eyes no not stray from Jos.

"Were not a couple. Ryan and Tony are. He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

* * *

Ryan walks down a bare hallway. Clean, waxed floors, blue walls where there arn't lockers, but out each window is an eleven foot fence trapping everyone inside. He passes the cafeteria and notices several fast food chains. Not his usual choice of food. It's about ten in the morning and the halls are vancant of students.

Ryan continues walking to find his eldest cousin alsong with a couple of his freinds. The obvious head of this click, his cousin arrogant, and more or less, the usual ass hole his father is. THe eldest cousin approaches Ryan along with his four friends.

"What are you doing out of class?" One boy asks as if he were hall moniter, wearing dark cloathing, trim cut, but the very thin face ridden with acne.

"What are _you_ doing out of class?" Ryan retorts.

"You didn't answer my friend." His eldest cousin asks.

"It's none of his buisness, Daniel." Ryan snears.

"Look faggit, you come here to my home, invited as you are, and you show me disrespect?" Daniel wears an arrogant smile.

"Stop trying to talk like your father, even he doesn't understand those words." Ryan looks curious and raises his right eyebrow.

Daniel grabbs Ryan's shirt and pushes him against the wall. Daniel then thrusts his fist at Ryan's gut, but then blcocked by Ryans hand. Daniel pulls Ryans shirt throwing him on the floor. Ryan rolls on the floor away from Daniel and jumps up back on his feet again. The acne ridden boy grabs Ryans right arm and one that looks like they are trying to mimic Daniel with fashion, and hairstyle, with a more muscular build, and unshaven face. Daniel again thrusts his fist at Ryans face. THe impact makes Ryans already bruised face fly back. The last member of Daniels friends, the only female of the group, her heart shaped face, and brown hair waving to her shoulders, her short thin body moves foward as she shreikes "No!"

"What?" In a low tone, Daniel looks back at her giving her an evil stare. "_What_?"

"Stop hitting him!" She spoke louder.

"Why defend him?" Daniel crumpled his forhead making his face look more ugly.

She pulls Daniel aside and away from the group. Ryan can hear harsh whispering between Daniel and the girl. Daniel walks back over to clone Daniel and acne kid and let go of Ryan and follow Daniel back to the girl. Then together continue walking down the hall.

Ryan uses his hand to crack his jaw, and turns around to see his aunt Nora.

"What are you doing out of class?" She takes off a pair of reading glasses.

* * *

IN a classroom filled with twntey or so six year olds, the teacher, a short thin woman, round glasses and a black pokedot granny dress, and neck length black strait hair,draws on the chalkboard. Nora's youngest in the class begins to get roudy. He throws a pice of paper at a girl across from him.

"Charlie Tenyon!" The short teacher exclaimed catching this act in the corner of her eye."Don't throw paper at Alice. Why did you throw the paper?"

"Because she called my cousin a name!" He answers pointing a finger at her.

"Your cousin? It doesn't matter what people say to you, about anyone. Don't throw things at people. Alice what did you call his cousin?" The blond little girl with a pink ribbon tied in her hair has a look of shock. She shoots a look to Charlie then back to the teacher. "WHat did you call him?"

"I said he was a confused dummy. That's what my mommy says, and he is an emo!" She shouts to try and justify herself.

"Do you know what emo means alice?"

"No. But that's why my mommy calls him a dummy."

"You need to see the principal. I will call your mother after class."

"Why should I go to the principal? He threw stuff at me! Just.. Just because his mom is a taecher?!"

THe first grade teacher wore a grim face as she stared at Alice.

* * *

The middle aged Tenyon sat in a class full of his pears wearing the latest fashons, the teacher a balding middle aged man, wearing an out of date vest over a penstripe shirt and slacks. THis overwheigt teacher plaily read words out of the book he heild and copies of it sat on the desks of the room. Michael Tenyon, his arm supporting his head, mounted on the dest. The teacher of this class payed no attention to the students sleeping and drifting there. He continued reading from the biology book. A student sits up. One that looks slightly like Jos.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"No you may not."

The student places his head on the desk as Michael sits up and notices Ryan through the small rectangle window in the door. He gets up form his desk and walks to the door. The teacher stopping his utterance form the text, never looks up, "Where are you going Michael?" THe teacher said it in the same way as he read in the book.

"Bathroom." Michael shruggs and walks out as the teacher continues reading.

IN the hallway Michael catches up to Ryan. He opens his mouth ans speaks quietly. "Where are you going?"

"Your mother sent me to the principals office to get aquainted. She didn't like me taking a self guided tour."

"Do you need help getting to the princapals office?"

"As in, do I need to be carried?"

Michael laughed a bit. "No, just know the long way around."

"Done this before?"

"THat's why I chose not to take my mom's class. She won't let us get away with anything. But the other teachers couldn't care less." A moments pause. "Exept Daniel. He can get away with murder. The eldest thing."

* * *

In the Hospital hallway Jos and Marian walk back to Tony's room. Upon arriving at the nurses desk it appears vacant, the rooms vacant, the hallways vacant. Wheel chairs empty in the middle of the hallway. Iv stands placed hazardly. AN eirie chill of silence as the slight chuckle from Marians joke fades into nothingness. Half the lights are off, and the oither half flicker with unconstant rythem. Jos and Marian wear a petrified look. They look behind the nurses dest as the roubust black woman lays on the floor seeminly dead. THe two of them continue to Tony's room. It's curtians drawn back from the window, the glass room is vancant of any soul. Jos opens the bathroom within the room and on the floor lay agent White and black. Jos immediatly closes the door before Marian can see. Jos cautiously takes one slow step at a time to the broken window. Marian reaches out to stop him, not wanting Jos to leave her. He pears over the broken glass to see Tony's lifeless body on the ground below. A puddle of blood leaking from his mouth.

Jos turns around looking at Marian, and behind her stands Ryan's father. THe door slams close with a thunderous clash. Marian turns around and screams to Ryan's father. Jos takes a jumping leap after Marian being too late for him to backhand her face. She falls to the ground her left hand on her cheek. Ryan's father quickly takes out a knife and rams it in Jos' chest. Blood pours from the gap left from the retraction. Ryan's father slids his knife at Jos' neck slitting it. Jos falls to the floor. Ryan's father looks to Marian. His face becomes black in a shadow, but his eyes glowing bright white. The light in Jos' eyes leave as he makes a reach for Marian. A drop of Jos' blood lands on her cheek as Ryan's father makes the final thrust, at the final victim.

Chapter 6:

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Tony wakes up from his nightmare to find Jos reading a magaziene about shoes. Tony sits up in a cold sweat and looks to the window. He takes a deep breath and releses. Jos puts the magaziene down on his lap and scans TOny with concern. "Are you okay?"

Tony looks around blankly then focuses on Jos."FIne."

"You're as white as a ghost."

"What do you mean?"

"Your getting your color back." Jos cracks a smile. "Tony."

"Hmm?"

"They realeased him yesterday morning."

* * *

Ryan sits in the principals office. A tacky yellow paint abd cherry wood boarder half way up on the wall. THe carpet grey, mixed with small leaks of color. The six chairs, three to a side on the door wall, and two desks behind a counter with a sway door. A tall thin attractive woman with a red dress, not usual for most secritaries. She guids Ryan to the door simply labeld 'Principal'.

Inside the room much like the room before, an older woman with a beak like nose and mole on her left cheek. She looked like she tried to hide it from her silver long hair, but it only drew attention to it. The principal flopps a manilla envelope along with a folder on her desk.

"Ryan Knight." She staring with a disapproving tone. The plate on her desk, tells her name along with her appointed tittle. Miss. Ruthluss. Perhaps a typo on what it really should be. "I have spent twenty two years at this school. From teacher, Vice principal, to where I am now. Never in my life has anyone set foot in my school without having a normal haircut, appropiate clothing, and certinly not scars that are self inflicted. Your aunt said that you need to attend this school as your father was in jail. Why was he there? Better yet, why did I allow you to attend my school when you could be as delinquent as your father?"

"You don't know me, don't compare me to my father."

"Don't assume the apple does not fall far from the tree."

"Nothing worse than a principal on a power trip."

"Nothing worse than a student harmful to the body. IF a part of your body makes you sin, cut it off. If a student brings down the school, cut him off." Ryan folds his arms giving Miss. Ruthluss a death stare. "You understand? I want to make sure that this dark rain cloud following you does not spread to the other students. Now as to you in the hall, aimlessly walking. I will asign Daniel to escourt you until I fell you have found your way to every class." Hey hand slides to an intercom device, her long bony fingers pressing the button. "Daniel Tenyon, please report to the principals office."

* * *

In the courtroom of sacremento, Ryan's father along with his lawyer sit at one table facing the judge in her black robe. Her short black hair in a bun swaying with her disapproving shake of the head. To the right of Ryan's father and his lawyer sits the district attorny, Trevor Tallingsworth. THe judge raped her gravel across her desk. THe robs too large for her boney frame to fit. "Mr. Knight, you are accused of repetedly abusing your son, and the injuries sustained by a Tony Monossia, and Jos Ravencloud. How do you plea?"

Mr. Knight's lawyer stands, "Not Guilty."

"Not guilty?" Taylor scoffs. "Not guilty? Tell me then how your son has found his way to Seattle? How he has run away from you, bruised and beaten along with his two friends?"

" Mr. Tallingsworth, do you really want to blame my client for the teenagers who inflict pain on themselvs? Really my client walked in on another group strangling. We your honor have come to find ourselvs against a new generation. This generation enjoys pain, and it stimulates them sexually."

"Yes yes they are what we call emo. Based on over emotional music. I do not think these boys would cause so much pain as to need hospital attention."

"Wrong Mr. Tallingsworth. Mitch Albron age nineteen, found dead in his room after repetedly beatinghimself with a tube sock filled with river rocks. Stan Folres, age fifteen, found dead in his room hung to his brothers bunk bed." Mr. Knight's lawyer throws a few folders on the table. "There are countless others." The room quiet. "It's a tragety when parents find their biggest thret to their children, is their children. At least with our generation with the marajuwanna we got to enjoy our death. It is true that my clients son beat himsef to stimulate himself. His two freinds followed, and my client tried to stop them and was hit by his son and friends."

"Interesting theiroy. Now I still wonder as to why Ryan ran, and the testamonials of Jos and Tony both say and I quoate, 'Mr. Knight was kicking Ryan, and throwing rocks at Tony Monossia. Jos came to the rescue calling 911, and tried to fight your client until the athorities arrived.' Unquote. Now the phone recods show that Jos used his cell phone at eight thirty two. Any of those boys you have a file of, call 911?" Knight's lawyer says nothing. "If you want to continue on the claim that the injuries of the boys were self inflicted, then why dont we have Miss. Durnage a child sycologist take the stand?"

The judge bangs the gravel. "Until attornies are willing to tell me what witnesses we bring on the stand, we will postpone this case. In one weeks time we reconviene." The judge thrusts the Gravel and stands taking a buch of papers and walking back to her chanber.

* * *

On the court steps Ryan's father signals for a taxi as his lawyer chases after him. "Where are you going?" A taxi pulls up and Ryan's father opens the door.

"Seattle. To get my son Mr. Goldren, to get my son." He steps into the taxi and closes the door. HIs Lawyer looks on as the taxi drives away.

* * *

Chapter 7:

True Intentions

Jos walks down the Hospital hallway, busy in it's usual fashion. Jos carried a small shoebox under his arm wearing a wide smile. Energetic, Jos swings into Tony's room, set the shoe box on the table and sat with a plop in the visitors chair. Tony looks blankly at him. "I don't think you are here to visit me.". Tony commented.

"I am, there are just more reasons than one." Jos sighs as he nerverously gripping the arms of the chair. Marian glides into the room. Jos jumps up grabbing the box and handing it to Marian. "A gift!"

"Thank you." She states taking the box examining the brand. "You shoped a long time for this didn't you?" She kisses him on the cheek and opens the box with heild back enthusiasm. Jos melts in his shoes as Tony smiles slightly at this genuine gesture.

* * *

JE


End file.
